villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Pickles
Mr. Pickles is an evil, demonic border collie who stars in the Adult Swim television series Mr. Pickles. Appearance Visually, Mr. Pickles very authentically mimics a normal male dog, easily feigning innocence in the eyes of the townsfolk of Old Town, up to the point where he is praised for solving the cases of his own crimes. In reality, however, he is a demonic being. It is possible that Mr. Pickles's true form is different from his canine coil. Personality Mr. Pickles is quite wicked and prone to violence: he seems to be aroused by killing and imprisoning human beings in his secret lair that lies within his dog house. However, despite his evil nature, Mr. Pickles is loyal and extremely protective of his human boy, Tommy; this often leads to Mr. Pickles killing or mutilating those who bully or harass the boy. Mr. Pickles appears to only hunt down people with dark souls or having considerable sins weighing on their conscience; he also torments Tommy's grandfather, but is doing it in a relatively merciful manner, only humiliating him (while other victims are usually physically mutilated). The demon dog shows quite a lot of creativity in the tortures, adapting the punishment to the sins of the victim (an example of this would be when he ripped out a young man's stomach and intestine because he forced his girlfriend to have an abortion). In addition, Mr. Pickles is extremely lustful, and satisfies his sexual desires with virtually any living thing (and some corpses too), regardless of its size, gender, species or beliefs. He also likes to smell gas, drink alcohol and often makes his victims worship him and perform heavy physical work. Severed body parts are sometimes used to build grisly trophies. Another passion, giving Mr. Pickles his name, is love for salted pickles. Powers and Abilities So far, Mr. Pickles has demonstrated the following powers: *Immense physical strength *Cunning and sharp intellect *Ability to speak in demon language, which causes other animals to obey him without question *Greatly amplified injuries from even the slightest scratch or bite, such as tearing off someone's face with a mere touch. *Sharpened senses, way more powerful than those of a normal dog However, despite his seeming invulnerability, Mr. Pickles also had at least one known weakness: sensitivity to vacuum cleaner noise. He managed to overcome that weakness, though. Gallery Mr. Pickles Possessing.png Mr.-Pickles-Front.png Mr. Pickles Lair.jpg Trivia *Mr. Pickles's demon language is actually a heavily distorted English speech, played backwards so quickly that it cannot be recognized without sound processing. For example, when he commands goats to obey him, he says: "Nice weather we're having. Oh, by the way, I am your master now!". *Mr. Pickles shares similarities with Max from the film Man's Best Friend. Both are killer canines who seek vengeance on anyone who abuse them and both are protective of their owners. * Despite hoarding/altering several humans to keep as his pets and minions, it appears he may keep a few humans unaltered and uncorrupted as long as it benefits himself. The only example so far is a tap dancing teacher with no signs of mutilation or corruption who taught him how to dance. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Torturer Category:Pets Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Axemen Category:Perverts Category:Necrophile Category:Lustful Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Monsters Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gaolers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Zoopaths Category:Rapists